


Fever to the Form

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Holy Grail War (Fate), Humor, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, Rare Pairings, Route: Heaven's Feel, Servants, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You’re just a walking paradox, aren’t you, Rider?”
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Medusa | Rider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Fever to the Form

Lancer twirled his red spear from one hand to the next, trying desperately to keep his mind occupied, even under such dire circumstances.

Rider looked up at the starless sky, her hands clasped behind her. "I couldn't sleep," she murmured. "I assume that you can't either?"

He stopped, and nodded, standing right next to her, holding his weapon still. It was a shame they had to fight; otherwise they would get along just as well, and then some.

"You're just a walking paradox, aren't you, Rider?"

She turned to the warrior, tilting her head. "Whatever do you mean, Lancer?"

Lancer smirked. "Think about it. You're not supposed to fight for anyone but your Master, and yet you fight for yourself, am I right?"

Rider curtly smirked back. "You've got me, in more ways than one. I do fight for myself. But you do that as well."

Simultaneously, they turned to each other.

"Now you've got me, hook, line, and sinker." Lancer replied, letting out a laugh as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"It appears so."

"Oh, you _know_ so."

Without any prompt, Lancer gently took one of Rider's hands, and kissed the back of it, his smile growing on his face. "You know me too well, Rider."

Rider smiled once more; this time the smile was genuine.


End file.
